Bow ties are cool
by Sianii
Summary: Humerous one shot about the love that connects Britsh Aliens and American teens: the love for bow ties. Kurt and Blaine getting it one, the doctor getting it wrong & Amy being all kinds of awsome.


This is just a small one shot I came up with before falling asleep. In fact there is no connevtion between Doctor Who and Glee but it's brilliance and the love of bow ties displayed by the Doctor and Blaine Anderson. Also it has never been said, what kind of TV Blaine enjoys but I just like the idea that he's a fan of BBC America and it's shows. :)

ENJOY!

ps: nope. don't own glee or doctor who :(

* * *

They were at Blaine's house; well, in Blaine's room to be specific. Well, on Blaine's bed to be absolutely accurate.

Blaine had his hands in Kurt's hair and was messing it up thoroughly. Kurt loved his hair but he just couldn't mind, his hands in Blaine's back pockets, while Blaine was sucking at his bottom lip.

Kurt tilted his head lightly and the different angle created a new sensation for both of them, Blaine's tongue slipping into Kurt's mouth with a silent moan. Kurt felt that one of Blaine's hands was leaving his hair, caressing his cheek and chin, before it reached his bow tie.

He pulled back to smile at Blaine. This bow tie had leaded them here. It was the bow tie Blaine had gotten him for their anniversary, along with other stuff. It was a red Charvet which had Kurt swooning the moment he had seen it. But the best thing was that Blaine's name was embroidered on the inside. Nobody could see it but both _knew_.

Blaine had one, too, with Kurt's name on it. And tonight they had both worn them accidentally.

Kurt wasn't as big on bow ties as Blaine but he had to say: to know that Blaine was wearing his name was just a big turn on.

Blaine was flicking his bow tie, revealing the embroidery and grinned. That was all it took for Kurt to lean forward and kiss Blaine again.

Kurt sighed into the kiss and was about to regain their passion from earlier as a strange and very loud noise made them jump away from each other, Kurt biting Blaine's lip in the process and hitting his head pretty hard against the wall.

They looked around confused and both stopped breathing as they saw that a blue box had appeared in front of Blaine's door.

Blaine's jaw dropped and Kurt was sure to have hit his head pretty hard, as a door in the box opened and a woman got out. She looked around, her raid hair floating around hair face her eyes taking everything in quickly. She spotted the two boys on the bed and asked them with a Scottish accent: "This isn't Peru, is it?"

Both of the boys shook their heads automatically. She sight heavily.

"Doctor? You got it wrong… again! This isn't Peru."

"What? But it cannot be Pond! It says Lima on the screen." The woman rolled her eyes at that.

"Come on out Doctor and prove me wrong, then." She crossed her arms and smiled as a man stumbled out.

He looked like the stereotypical Oxford professor, though he seemed much too young to be one.

"Oh," he said looking around with a defeated look in his eyes: "Well, hello, for starters." He made a move towards the bed where the two boys still hadn't moved. "Sorry, for am … interrupting." He made a vague gesture towards them and Kurt had the feeling that he was blushing slightly.

"Well Doctor… told you. But where are we then?" She looked at the boys again, questioningly.

Kurt found it pretty hard to find his voice but he managed a croaked answer: "Lima, Ohio."

"Haha," the professor laughed pointing happily at the woman. "The TARDIS was right. We are in Lima!" He clapped his hands and spun on his heels.

The woman was now laughing, too. "Still not Peru Doctor." And directed at Kurt and Blaine she said "And sorry again for interrupting." She winked at them taking in the scene when she suddenly frowned. "Seems like they play on your team…" She waggled her eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Amy?" The man she referred to as _Doctor_ asked.

Kurt already felt like turning crimson when she pointed first at the Doctor's collar and then at the two boys. The Doctor turned and hummed in approval as he gathered, at what _Amy_ was hinting. "Bow ties are cool." He said with a wide grin on his face, straightening his own bow tie.

Kurt looked at Blaine who was nodding, mimicking the Doctor's gesture. Amy had seen it and rolled her eyes.

"And then Americans think that _we_ are the strange ones…" She shook her head laughing, while she moved to get into the box. "You coming Doctor?"

"Sure." He was already at the door of the box when he turned around again. "And if you ever need something to go brilliantly with a bow tie… try a fez…"He smiled smugly at the two nodding boys before entering the blue box.

A moment later the thing vanished into thin air with a loud noise…. And music?

"Hey sleepy head! You missed nearly the whole episode, but you looked so endearing, I didn't dare to wake you." Kurt opened his eyes. He was on Blaine's bed, in Blaine's arms and he was wearing this special bow tie but instead of a blue box in the corner, there was only Blaine's laptop on the bed, the end credits of the latest Doctor Who episode playing.

"A dream. Just a dream. I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled snuggling into Blaine's side.

"Hey, no problem. I know you're not that much of s sci-fi fan after all. What did you dream about?" Blaine sounded curious, hugging Kurt tighter.

Kurt smiled lifting himself up slightly, so that he could grab Blaine's bow tie pulling him down slightly. Blaine's breathing hitched at Kurt's mischievous smile.

"Oh nothing important… I guess I just have some kind of thing for Matt Smith." He smiled even more as Blaine's eyes got wider at this confession.

"Kurt" he breathed. Kurt pulled him even closer, lips only millimeters apart, so that Blaine could feel his breath ghosting over his mouth. "After all," he nestled at Blaine's bow tie, eyes glowing: "Bow ties are pretty cool."

And with this words Kurt closed the small gab between them kissing Blaine deeply, hoping that this time no millennium old alien would disturb them...


End file.
